The Loch Ness Monster
'' |aka= |episode=S12E10 |airdate=18 July 1971 |storydate(s)= |previous=Number One's Anniversary |next=The Forbodian Attaché }} Plot Troutbridge finds trouble while searching for the Loch Ness Monster. Announcer’s remarks 'What keeps us going all year round is the thought of the paid holiday to come, the other thing that keeps us going is trying to choose where to go. You can have an expensive weekend in the South of France for a mere two hundred and twenty five quid, but the wife insists on coming with you so that's a waste of money! Or there's the thirty quid coach tour of Europe, where you're trapped on a coach for a fortnight with forty other people you loathe ten minutes after you leave the coach station. Corse in the services you don't have holidays, you have leave - and Chief Petty Officer Pertwee and Sub-Lieutenant Phillips are just finishing theirs in Scotland....' =Overview= Pertwee and Phillips are enjoying a tipple (or ten) in a pub on Loch Ness. Come closing time they are forceably ejected by the landlord, and while stumbling back to their rooms at Mrs McKensie's Boarding House they are stopped by a man with a grudge against the landlord who convinces them to roll all his barrels of ale into the loch, *'CPO Pertwee:' 'Ere, jusch, jusch a minute. How can we, how can we do that then? All 'is booze is locked up in the back yard' Mr Gillis: 'Nay problem, if you kick the door at the bottom, the burglar proof lock breaks open - its English you see! With the door opened, they proceed to navigate the 5 barrels into the water. The next morning at Povey's Office Vice Admiral Burwasher arrives to discuss the recent Loch Ness Monster sighting. He finally, after much discussion amongst himself, tells Povey to get to a Board Meeting at the Sea Lord's office. At the Board Meeting, the Sea Lord is concerned about the recent monster sightings and wants to send a ship to investigate. Unfortunately the only ship available is HMS Trotubridge - much to the concern of the Director of Naval Expenditure, *'Ellis:' 'Ere hang on, hang on. We all know what'l 'appen if we send Troutbridge, don't we? It’ll cost my department a bomb, wont it? We can't afford it, can we? It makes a right muck-up 'o my books, dunnit? An I gotta answer for it, ain'I?' But in spite of his protests the board decides to send Troutbridge to Loch Ness. Povey arrives and is told to inform Troutbridge that they are going to Lochness, and then to get to the pub and buy them all a drink. Pertwee, Murray and Phillips are in a rowing boat on Loch Ness looking, rather timidly, for the monster. No.1 tries to sing a song to keep their spirits up, but can't find a suitable one, Pertwee however chimes in with, *'CPO Pertwee:' 'There was a young sailor named Kelly, who when not reading poems by Shelly, used to slide on the grass on the seat of his...' Cmdr Murray: 'Chief!' CPO Pertwee: '..shouting look what’s tattooed on my belly!' Startled by Mr Phillips' scream from sitting on a splinter - Pertwee drops one of the oars, leaving them in the middle of the loch going round and round in circles seeing monsters everywhere. The boat bangs against something, which after an initial fright they discover was an empty beer barrel. With it they find four more barrels and realise the monster was the barrels they rolled into the loch. Knowing that there’s no monster, and that they'll be in big trouble as the cause of the hoax, they head back to shore to the pub for a drink. After a few drinks, Pertwee and Phillips find themselves once more on the pavement outside the pub. They once again start rolling his barrels down to the loch, and into the mouth of the real monster who likes ale as much as they do - and drinks the barrels dry! =Cast and Crew= *WREN Chasen – Heather Chasen *Captain Povey – Richard Caldicot *Commander Murray – Stephen Murray *CPO Pertwee – Jon Pertwee *Sub Lt. Phillips – Leslie Phillips *The Admiral – Tenniel Evans *Landlord - Tenniel Evans *Mr Gillis - Stephen Murray *Vice Adimiral Burwasher - Jon Pertwee *Miss Simpkins - Heather Chasen *The Sea Lord - Tenniel Evans *Vice Admiral Ironbridge – Michael Bates *Ellis (Director of Naval Expenditure) - Leslie Phillips *Commander Whetherby - Jon Pertwee *Captain Atcherson - Michael Bates Written By: Laurie Wyman and George Evans Produced By: Alastair Scott-Johnson ] =Source= The Loch Ness Monster Category:Episodes Category:Season 12